


Win This Together

by TechnoXenoHolic



Series: Minifics [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/pseuds/TechnoXenoHolic
Summary: Arcee/Prowl pre-relationship minific forsumkittyon tumblr. Written as a 150 follower giveaway minific months ago.





	Win This Together

When Arcee arrived on Earth, at Autobot City, she marveled at the spirit these other Autobots had. Cybertron was gone—or it might as well have been, she thought, because the Decepticons had seized it from them—and all hope should have been lost. But here, on Earth, surrounded by the bots who slept for four million years to reawaken fresh to the war, surrounded by other Autobots who came in like she did from far-flung colonies to unite their forces, there was an infectious, ubiquitous energy and determination.

For Arcee, who had been living on the dilapidated moon of a fallen Cybertronian colony world for the past several thousand years, it was a Pit of a culture shock—but an invigorating one. Maybe this _was_ just a setback; maybe they _could_ take back Cybertron.

Arcee mused on that as she wound her way through the over-full city mess hall. She apologized to a minibot she almost ran into, jerked her unopened cube up to avoid smacking it into one of the Lamborghini brothers as she passed by (she’d seen someone else run afoul of the gold one once already, and had no interest in being part of another such confrontation), and wormed her way between two Aerialbots having an excited conversation.

There was only one seat left in the mess hall that she could actually see—at one of the two-person booths off to the side. So she approached the mech occupying the table (Prowl, if she remembered right) and rebooted her vocalizer noisily. Reportedly, this was a habit picked up by the Earthbound Autobots in imitation of the native species, humans.

And as odd as it was, it worked. The mech’s doorwings pricked up and he set down the datapad he was reading (on top of a stack of others, Arcee noticed). “Hello,” he said. “Did you need something?”

“Hi,” Arcee said back, giving her most winning smile. “Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full up.”

Prowl glanced around at the rest of the mess hall. He looked surprised for a second, then gestured at the seat opposite him. “Go ahead,” he invited, “as long as you don’t mind me working.”

“Not at all,” Arcee assured him, and she took the offered seat and cracked open her cube.

The mech returned to his datapad. He sipped idly at his own cube of energon from time to time, but he never looked up from whatever he was reading.

Arcee occupied herself with watching the other bots in the mess hall while she drank her own cube. She could pick out some familiar faces here and there—there was Kup, laughing and telling some surely grand story to a couple of… Dinobots? Was that what they were called? Whatever they were, they seemed enthralled by Kup’s storytelling.

“Are you settling in all right?”

Arcee blinked and returned her gaze to the mech opposite her. Prowl had set his cube and datapad down and was looking at her expectantly. “Yeah, I think so,” she replied. “It’s more… hopeful, here, than it was on the Helios colony moon. There’s so much more energy.” She smiled. “It’s nice. Makes me feel like maybe we can beat the Decepticons after all.”

Prowl nodded. “That’s what we’re hoping for,” he said. “You and all the rest of the other Autobots who’ve joined us here could turn the tides. We just have to get the moon bases really up and running, and then we can fight back.”

Arcee hummed in agreement and had another sip of her energon. “Well, Prowl—it is Prowl, right?”

“It is,” Prowl confirmed.

Arcee smiled. “Then I have complete faith in your plans,” she said. “I’ve heard you’re a tactical genius.”

Prowl’s doorwings shuffled. “I do my best with what I have,” he said modestly. “I rely on soldiers like you, Arcee.”

Arcee’s smile grew. Her spark fluttered proudly in her chest. “Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best to make you proud,” she said, and sat up straighter. “We can win this together.”

Prowl smiled back at her. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> but then in _The Transformers: The Movie,_ Prowl fucking dies. apparently this ship was not meant to last. :’)


End file.
